


The Stalker

by PinkImpala68



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkImpala68/pseuds/PinkImpala68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds both love and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker

Caine, Tripp and Stetler are speaking with a potential suspect in a rash of hit and runs. One Clavo Cruz (drug dealer, pimp, your basic scum bag). Caine is discussing with him about his location during the last two hit and runs. Cruz's car was seen leaving the area after both accidents. Clavo was just sitting there talking about anything and everything and saying absolutely nothing. Rick and Frank have gotten to the point of being bored beyond all thought. Then the door to the interview room opens and in walks Ryan Wolfe. Rick is not the only one who notices the young and very sexy CSI, Clavo begins looking at Ryan with very nasty thoughts in his mind. All of sudden he says, "Caine, I will confess to whatever you want if you will let this very sexy yummy looking cop strip search me ....in bed." Rick nearly jumps over the table to rip his head off, Ryan goes pale at the suggestion. Caine has another officer escort Cruz out of the station. Before he leaves, Cruz licks his lips and blows a kiss to Ryan. Ryan did not know what to make of Cruz, Horatio tells Ryan to stay away from Cruz. 

 

Over the next several days, Ryan begins to receive gifts from a secret admirer. Flowers, candy, stuffed animals and jewelry. It is one of the gifts that alerts Ryan who his stalker is....a watch engraved with the word "Yummy" on the watch face. Ryan instantly goes to Horatio, who tells him not to worry that he would take care of it. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work. Horatio stayed in his office for a few minutes and then went to look for Rick. 

 

When he found Rick, Horatio was blunt and straight to the point. "Rick I know about your feelings for Ryan and I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with being in love with Ryan and that he should take the chance." Horatio pauses and then continues, "Cruz has been sending Ryan gifts and he is scared. Help him not the be scared and show him how much you love him." 

That night Rick went over to Ryan's home to talk with him. When he entered Ryan's house, Rick got nervous and had no clue what to say. Ryan took the initiative, "Rick, I have been in love with you for several years. Please be my first and only lover." Rick was humbled by all of the trust given to him by Ryan that he could not help but say yes.. 

Ryan and Rick share a long passionate kiss with the kiss ending in the bedroom. 

Ryan led Rick to the bedroom walking backwards, never ending the kiss he has waited for years for. Once they reach the bedroom, Ryan begins to get a little nervous, he has never made love to a man and he does not want to disappoint Rick. Rick is enjoying his kiss. He has loved Ryan for awhile and words cannot describe this kiss. Rick begins to sense Ryan's nervousness and slowly ends the kiss. Looking into Ryan's lovely brown eyes and trailing a gentle touch down his cheek, Rick very calmly and softly says, "Shh Ryan, we will go nice and slow. I want you to enjoy every minute and I want our first time to be very special. I love you with all of my heart." Ryan blushes and reaches up to touch Rick's face and says in a soft voice, "Thank you for being who you are and I love you so very much, you make my days and my nights a joy."

Rick slowly begins to unbutton Ryan's shirt and despite being nervous Ryan begins to remove Rick's shirt. Once he has Ryan shirtless, Rick begins to caress that sexy warm and masculine body that he has desired for a long time. Soon both me are undressed and slowly caressing each other on the bed. Rick takes all of the iniative. He wants to make this night so special for Ryan. He caresses, kisses, and licks Ryan's body to a feverous pace. Rick then proceeds to prepare Ryan...once he is sure Ryan is ready Rick very slowly enters Ryan until he is completely buried in Ryan's warm, moist heat. Begging from desire, Ryan asks Rick to move. Rick starts of slowly and gradually building up speed. He is enjoying the noises Ryan is making as he makes love to him. 

Later holding a sated Ryan in his arms, Rick runs his hand up and down Ryan's back both to calm him down and to entice Ryan. Small kisses and quiet conversation control Ryan and Rick's actions in bed. Each safe in the knowledge that the two of them love each other. Unknown to either one of them danger was right outside their home.

Meanwhile sitting outside Ryan's house is a very familar friend. Clavo has been watching Ryan since he made bail and he did not like that detective touching what was his. Clavo walked away knowing that tomorrow, Ryan was going to be his no matter what.

The next morning, Ryan and Rick kissed each other good buy before going to work in different cars. Neither is ready to let the rest of the team know about their relationship. Watching from a distance in one of Clavo's henchman. He reports that both men had left.

Ryan reaches the lab first and is promptly sent out on a case. A few minutes later Rick arrives and sees Horatio. Horatio just looks at Rick and smiles, "Doing okay, Rick." Rick with a large wonderful smile, "Just fine." and he turns to head to his office but stops and looks at Horatio, "Thank you for your help", turns back and continues on the way to his office thinking of Ryan the whole time.

Ryan reaches his crime scene and discovers that there is no crime to investigate. It is just an abandoned house. He is surprised, dispatch is usually careful about these things. He also realizes that there is no backup. Ryan becomes tense, he pulls out his gun and begins to investigate. He rounds the corner of the building and is surrounded by several members of Clavo's gang. They take his gun and two of the men grab his arms and hold him. Clavo walks up to Ryan, licking his lips. He is enjoying seeing the object of his lustful fantasies restrained. Clavo gets close to Ryan and whispers in his ear, " You are mine." He opens Ryan's pants and his as well and with no preperation, just slams into Ryan. After last night with Rick, Ryan in unprepared for the pain and he screams with agony. While Clavo and the others take turns raping him Ryan thinks of Rick.

Finally finished with Ryan, Clavo gets dressed and leaves Ryan on the ground. Ryan is stunned he tries and collect himself. His OCD is roaring but he needs help. He picks up his cell phone and calls the one person he can trust, Rick. 

Rick is standing talking to Horatio and Calleigh when his cell phone rings, he sees that it is Ryan and answers, "Hello Handsome." he does not hear anything at first but then a small pain wracked voice says "Help" and then nothing. A/V lab begins a trace on the call and within a few minutes they have Ryan's location. Rick is the first to arrive and he is stunned by what he sees, his Ryan beaten and bloody. Rick can also see the signs that his love has been raped. Rick slowly walks over to Ryan not wanting to scare him even more and gently touching his shoulder turns him over and says "Ryan, I am here". Ryan turns and looks at Rick and just wraps his arms around him. The ambulance arrives to take Ryan and Rick to the hospital. 

Alexx met them both at the hospital, Ryan is taken to an examination room and Rick sits with Alexx. A few hours pass and the doctor comes out to describe the injuries to Ryan and that he is being moved to a private room to stay a few days. Once the doctor leaves, Rick looks at Alexx, "How is he supposed to recover from that ?" Rick askes with pain and despair in his voice. Alexx takes Rick's face in her hands and looks him straight in the eye, "With you. Rick you gave my baby something very special last night and that cannot be taken away by anyone. You became Ryan's first and only lover. You will continue to love and care for him and he will recover. It will take time but you both will make it." A nurse comes to escort Rick to Ryan's room.

Rick walked in and saw his Ryan. Silent tears are running down Rick's face as he stares at his baby. He takes Ryan's hand and bends down to his ear, "Ryan, I am here for you and I am not leaving you . I love you very much and we will be together." Ryan turns and looks at Rick, "I survived the rapes because I thought of you and our love. Please just hold me." Rick climbs into the hospital bed and just holds Ryan until he falls asleep.

Horatio walks in quietly and sees Rick. Rick looks at Horatio with revenge in his eyes. 

After several days in the hospital for the rape, the doctors agree to let Ryan go home but only if he has someone stay with him Rick quickly volunteers for that duty. Rick has been spending every free moment with Ryan at the hospital and has done nothing but hold Ryan when he sleeps to keep away the nightmares that have been coming quite frequently. 

They enter Rick's home. Rick had a high tech security system and a wonderful view of the ocean. Ryan has not really said a word to anyone except to make a statement about the assault. Rick wants to talk to Ryan but does not know what to say little does he know that Ryan is just waiting for a safe place to breakdown. The hospital was not the place to do that. 

Ryan is standing on the back deck looking at the crashing waves and feeling the warm breeze warm him. Ryan has not been warm since the rape. Rick is standing in the doorway watching Ryan, he slowly walks towards Ryan and wraps his arms around Ryan and pulls him against his chest when Ryan feels Rick's arms he finally looses control of his emotions and begins to cry. Rick just holds him and whispers in his ear how much he loves him and will not leave him no matter what.

After a few hours, the sun has fallen and Rick takes Ryan into the house and they lay on the bed, Ryan curls around Rick. Ryan looks at Rick, "I love you. Thank you for being here for me." Rick looks at Ryan with all the love he feels for Ryan in his eyes and just wraps his arms around Ryan and says "You are safe with me and I love you so very much and I will always be here for you."

The End.


End file.
